(a) The present invention relates to a convenience cup, and more particularly it concerns a foldable cup which can be folded into a collapsed flat assembly when not in use, and which can be expanded from the collapsed state into a cubic configuration when in use to serve as a container for beverage and food.
(b) The inventor has already proposed, in Japanese Preliminary Patent Publication No. Sho 55-050314 a foldable cup which comprises a collapsed flat tubular outer shell made of a hard material having open opposite ends and a collapsed flat flexible pouch which is fixedly inserted within the outer shell, and which is arranged so that when the outer shell is opened, the pouch is also expanded accordingly therewith.